Aiming High
by Gasian Gaond
Summary: Kaga was an ordinary office worker who hated her job and decided to move to another company. On the fateful night before her first day, she went to a lesbian bar and ran into a stranger with a need that was somehow far too good to ignore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with M-rated Akaga...!

Dedicated to Akagi's construction start date anniversary (6-12-2015). Happy birthday, Akagi-san...!

This is a mindless "office woman!AU" that's been plaguing my mind.

The cover image of this story is created by the awesome Mac Artur on pixiv (or Geryonnyx on tumblr) and used with permission. Do check out their pixiv if you want to see a bigger version of the art!

Kudos to Little Donkey for the beta!

Summary: Kaga was an ordinary office worker who hated her job and decided to move to another company. On the fateful night before her first day, she went to a lesbian bar and ran into a stranger with a need that was somehow far too good to ignore.

* * *

 **Aiming High**

Ever since I was young, I never really felt that I was special.

My clothes were hand-me-downs from my sister, my grades were average, and my life was as ordinary as the rest of the people around me. If you think I was being humble, that was because I never really thought of my looks as a good thing. It isn't really hard to see why I thought that way because I kept getting into trouble because of it. Children bullied me when I was small, boys tried to harass me when I grew up, and my co-workers thought I was being an attention whore. They would badmouth anything about me, from how I hung up a minute too early in a call to the hardback book I was reading at work.

I hated it there.

At that time I had nowhere else to go, so I gritted my teeth and hauled my ass to work everyday with a heavy heart.

But then I was offered a new job in this headgear company, and things went pretty smoothly for me.

After I was informed that I was officially hired and could start working the next day, I decided that this had to be celebrated with a drink.

I quickly tied my hair to a side ponytail, put on a black tank top under my navy blue jacket and my jeans before heading to my favorite bar downtown.

The reason this bar is my favorite is simple.

It's pretty much the only lesbian bar in the area.

The place is lively and quite luxurious, it has fancy wood decors and a great atmosphere, the regulars are chill, and the bartender is my type of girl.

I'm not a really difficult person to please. As long as my privacy is undisturbed by anyone I don't like, I'll be comfortable.

I thought I would take a drink, chat with a few acquaintances, go back home before midnight and get to my new workplace the next day with a fresh look.

I planned this to be a short outing, like what I usually have, but it turned out...this night was unlike any other night.

There were still very few people inside when I arrived, and most of them were sitting on the cozy lounges that were scattered around the bar. The jukebox was playing a classy rock song.

One of my drinking buddies, Tenryuu, who was wearing a purple one piece shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, was already sitting on the marble counter, teasing a waitress with a sly grin on her face.

Because the short-haired girl was so busy she didn't notice me coming, I flicked the back of her head and greeted, "You're early."

"Ow! What's that...oh, it's you, Kaga."

"Hakushu 12 on the rock," I requested the bartender.

"Oh? You seem pretty happy," Tenryuu remarked as I sat next to her, "Something good happened?"

"I got a new job, starting tomorrow."

"Oh, hey, congratulations...!" she guffawed, "That's great! Now I don't have to deal with your drunk, pathetic complaints about your evil coworkers anymore...!"

"You're the one to talk."

Tenryuu cackled and took a big gulp of her drink, "Kidding. Soooo, your life is going smoothly at the moment?"

"You can say that."

"Booooring. How about in the romance department?"

"Not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Boooo. Even worse."

"A relationship is just too much drama. I'd rather spend my hard-earned money for myself."

"Gee, then why limit yourself on Hakushu 12? Try Hibiki 30. Hey, bartender...!"

"No, wait, are you crazy...?" I hurriedly pulled her back to her seat and she laughed again. Luckily, the bartender didn't seem to hear her and put my order smoothly in front of me.

"But seriously, Kaga, you've gone too long without a girl. Do you remember the time when you cried like a baby for hours while going on and oooon about how much you hate yourself for being a huge asshole to your ex and that you just want a nice woman to love you...?"

"...no."

"Yeah I thought so. You did have too much vodka that night."

I groaned at her. "Listen...I'm comfortable being single."

"Well, at the very least, Kaga, spending this night with a hot girl might do you some good. Just look around!"

"Thank you, for realizing that I don't find you hot."

"...do you want me to slap you or something?"

"Thanks for your suggestion, but really..." I sighed and raised the glass to my lips, "I'm not interested in drinking with a pretty girl or one-night stands or anything like that at the moment. I've got a lot going on."

Tenryuu booed me again. "Stop with that attitude, will ya? You gotta have fun when your body's in her heyday! You don't want your big boobs, great hips, well-built arms to go to waste! Hmm, maybe I should pick up archery to get these arms..."

"It's not _archery_ , it's called kyuudou. And stop touching my arm, will you?"

"Come on, maybe today's your lucky day! What's your type again...? Long hair, nice boobs, soft voice, deep, dark eyes... and...Oh. Ooooh."

I drew my arm from her when she seemed distracted by something at the bar entrance. "I've told you, those are not my...hey, listen to me...Tenryuu-san...? What are you staring at...?"

Perhaps the more correct question is "who".

I was a bit late in realizing that a woman just entered the bar at that very moment, a woman in maroon formal attire over a white blouse and a neat skirt with mid-thigh hemline who has the exact same appearance that Tenryuu just described.

Half of the few pairs of eyes in the bar were already on her when she entered, examining her figure from head to toe.

I had never seen this woman before.

This might be her first time coming here, because she started looking around nervously, obviously trying to fit in and not drawing attention to herself.

She reminded me of when I first came to a lesbian bar myself.

Even under the dim light...to be honest...she looked like... one exceptional newcomer indeed.

For a second, I completely forgot about the drink in my hand.

All of a sudden, Tenryuu circled her arm around my neck and pulled me down to the counter, snapping me back to reality.

"The hell? I was right after all, today is really your lucky day...!" she whispered excitedly, "It's not everyday you get someone like _that_ coming here...! Just look at her...! You're an idiot if you don't take this golden chance...!"

"Ouch, stop, I get it... gerroff me, you stink," I grumbled.

"Did you hear me? ? You're crazy if you don't take this chance. Crazy, I tell ya...!"

"Um..." a foreign voice suddenly interrupted us, "Excuse me..."

Tenryuu very nearly pushed me off my chair in her surprise.

I was about to pin her head to the counter when I realized who just greeted us out of nowhere.

It was _that woman_.

"Yes...?" was all I could manage as I was pinching Tenryuu's hand behind my back, silently forcing her not to spout out anything stupid. It seemed to work because the only thing that came out of her mouth afterward was "Ow!"

"...is this seat taken...?"

She hesitantly pointed at the stool right next to me.

Tenryuu almost cheered out loud when I gave her another painful pinch.

"Uh, no," I gave the woman an honest answer, my eyes briefly landing on her chest, "You can sit there if you want."

I shot Tenryuu a warning look that said, "Don't do anything funny" as the woman let out a small sigh of relief and took the seat. The bartender greeted her and she flashed a wide smile before ordering some Choya umeshu tonic.

Tenryuu only nodded with a smirk, but I knew she had no intention of doing what I wanted because as soon as she got the chance, she leaned to the counter and asked the woman with a sneaky tone, "Sooo, I never see you around here. What's your name?"

I raised my eyebrows, holding back my urge to pinch her again, but this girl seemed to take Tenryuu's sleaziness as a friendly gesture.

"Um...it's my first time here," she gave us a little smile, "You can call me Akagi..."

Akagi.

One of the three mountains of Joumou.

That is such a...

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" Tenryuu remarked, "Right, Kaga?"

"Huh? What? Uh, yeah..."

I couldn't get over how Akagi's mouth curved slightly to form that ridiculously cute smile, and Tenryuu only made it worse.

But I'm a master at feigning disinterest.

"I'm Tenryuu, and this here is Kaga," she introduced, "You can count on us here. For the rest of the night if needed. And it doesn't have to be in this ba-ouch!"

"Please ignore her. Not all of us are perverted dogs," I calmly assured Akagi while tweaking Tenryuu's ear.

"But...I saw you staring at her bo-OW!"

"I-it's okay, I know where I am..." Akagi told us, "I already expected a few stares from here and there..."

Great, now we made it look like this lesbian bar was filled with perverts who couldn't control their eyes.

"So you usually frequent other bars?" I tried asking.

She was silent for awhile, clasping her glass in her hands. "It's..." she inexplicably lowered her voice, "Um...can you keep a secret...?"

I blinked. How could she expect us to do so? We were literally strangers here.

Tenryuu, who seemed to notice the unusual atmosphere, suddenly made a loud yawn that was very obviously faked.

"I think I'm going home now. I got to wake up early tomorrow. You guys have fun...!"

She winked naughtily at me and scurried away, leaving me and the bewildered Akagi at the counter.

I sighed in irritation. She probably went somewhere to get a pretty girl to dance with.

 _Oh well, I guess I'm going to go home soon._

Making new friends wasn't bad once in a while, so maybe I could talk to Akagi a bit more.

Whether my decision to listen to her was affected by this weird attraction I felt toward her...I would never know.

"So...what's your secret?"

She threw a worried glance at the person nearest to us, the bartender, but she was busy chatting with another customer at the opposite end of the counter.

So Akagi leaned down and whispered in my ear. "This...this is actually my first time in a lesbian bar."

My first reaction at this was to frown.

 _Oh, great, don't tell me..._

This woman was one of those typical "edgy" and "experimental" straight girls trying to see if they're bisexual or not...?

And Tenryuu thought she's the perfect match for me?

Yeah, _right_.

With a single stroke of those words, my whole sympathy for this woman vanished.

 _Fine_ , I lightly thought, _I'll play her game_.

After all, she looks hot enough to exploit and kill some time.

"Why do you suddenly decide to come here then?" I went on.

"I...I just..." she fidgeted, "Lately I just realized..."

"...that you find women attractive?" I said with a bored tone.

"Yes..." she admitted, her eyes never leaving her glass of tonic.

"Have you dated men before?"

"I have. But I never...feel fulfilled. That's why I start considering..."

"Have you ever fallen for a woman, though...?"

At that she finally raised her head and gazed at me with an unreadable expression.

It took so much of my power to stop examining every detail on her pretty face, from her long eyelashes to her dashing pink lips.

It should be a crime to look so damn beautiful.

The urge to trick this woman so I could take advantage of her body was so powerful, I started to think if I was losing my mind.

And I barely even knew who she was.

"Okay...I guess that was private...?" I looked the other way, hoping that it came off as an annoyance instead of a flustered reaction.

"I'm...I'm sorry I..."

"Never mind," I interrupted, "We haven't really shared much about each other, have we? Don't you think it's about time for that...?"

What the heck was I actually doing...?

I wasn't supposed to get closer to this total stranger.

I treated my drinking buddies as just that, drinking buddies.

Not someone to share secrets with.

Especially someone as suspicious as Akagi, whose whole story just screamed "confused straight girl with a hidden agenda."

However, Akagi didn't object.

She seemed genuinely want to make friends in this place.

"Alright, um...how should we do this..?"

"I don't know...take turns...?" I shrugged, "I ask you a question, then you answer, then we switch. Something like that...?"

She politely nodded. "Okay."

There were like a million things I wanted to know about this woman, but I reminded myself that I was just here to play with her.

I remembered that I was first able to bond with Tenryuu over stupid scary stories, so I asked her, "Is there anything you're afraid of?"

She paused to think for a bit, "Uh...I don't have a head for heights."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"That's why sometimes it's a bit hard for me to work in my office. It's located pretty high up."

"So you work in a multiple story office?"

"Yes...what about you?"

"I just quit my work."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that.."

"Don't be. I didn't enjoy it there, everyone thought I was a bit heavy going. And I got a new job already. I was headhunted."

I became even more perplexed by my own words. Why did it seem like I was trying to impress her?

"At least you can take heart from that, Kaga-san...?"

I didn't exactly know why, but I liked the way she said my name.

Calm, comforting... and there was a certain air of maturity there.

I forced myself to stop thinking about it too much.

"I guess...it's your turn to ask me a question."

It took a handful of seconds before Akagi spoke again in a voice much softer than before, a voice nearly inaudible with the casual banters around us and Bruce Springsteen's "Born to Run" playing in the background.

"Kaga-san...do you..." she hesitated, "Do you have...someone you're close with...?"

I unconsciously held my breath.

I didn't expect her to jump to this topic this quickly.

Was she rushing...?

I would never know.

I settled with an answer after a careful consideration.

"...if you mean a best friend, yes, I do have one with whom I have been to hell and back together. But if you mean a lover...then no, I've been without one for a long time."

"I...I see," she said, avoiding my eyes again while drinking her tonic. She probably noticed my long pause and thought that she had crossed the line.

Which made it much easier to lead her to the direction I desired.

I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"If you want to know if I have dated girls, then yes, I have slept with several."

Her ear turned scarlet, but she neither flinched nor moved away.

I had seen girls like her before.

Naive but curious, and all they looked for in a lesbian bar was a woman they could try sleeping with.

I knew how to deal with girls like her.

"Why are you wasting your time in here...? Don't you know the best way to make sure if you're into girls or not..?" I whispered again.

My mouth nearly touched her ear when she turned to look at me, and her breath grazed my face.

To be honest, being this close to her was setting my mind aflame.

I could just _taste_ her strawberry-scented perfume in my mouth...

"How should I do that...?" she asked, staring into deeply into my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? By sleeping with a woman."

Little by little, she figured out my intentions. The tips of her fingers touched the sleeves of my shirt and I continued, "If you don't like it, you're not into women. It's easy, isn't it...?"

Her voice was nothing but a low whisper now. "You make it sound so easy..."

I didn't really understand why I kept pressing in.

She was simply irresistible.

Perhaps it had something to do with the alcohol, or my elated mood, or the fact that this woman so perfectly matched my type.

So impossibly perfect in fact, that I knew this was just going to be nothing more than a one-time fling.

Nothing more than a dream.

One night.

One night...and we would never meet again.

And that was why I decided to pull all stops and take this chance in my hands.

"You just need to sleep with a willing bonafide lesbian... Akagi-san."

I saw her biting her lip and it was honestly one of the hottest things I saw a woman do.

She seemed to struggle a bit with her decision before finally handing me her gold-plated reply on a platter. "...I hope you're a willing bonafide lesbian."

I couldn't hold back a smile.

 _Jackpot_.

"...then I'll be glad to show you the way."

* * *

Even as we awkwardly walked out to the bar and headed to the nearest hotel, I still felt like I was helping myself to something more precious than I deserved.

 _What the hell am I doing...?_

I was bringing a girl to a love hotel right after just a short drink at a bar.

A girl who wasn't even sure if she was straight or not.

Had I gone mad...?

Since when had my standards dropped this low...?

 _Oh, well..._ I thought to myself as we walked past the quiet streets, _One night with this woman might do me some good, like Tenryuu said._

"Kaga..." I heard her small voice, "Kaga-san..."

I stopped when I felt her tugging on my sleeve.

"What is it, Akagi-san?"

"Can you not walk too fast...?"

I raised an eyebrow.

 _Could she stop being the stereotypical embodiment of a secluded straight girl already? Doesn't she have any stamina?_

However, the way she didn't let go of my sleeve raised some questions inside my head.

"Are you tired..?"

"No, I'm just..." she scanned her surroundings uneasily.

We were standing in the side of a deserted road, where the shops were all already closed for the day. The street lamps were shining brightly above us and the only noise came from a couple of cats at the corner near a tall electric pole. The hotel was still a block away.

"Is there something wrong...?" I scratched my head.

"No... there's...nothing."

Her answer confused me even more.

"Nothing..." she was clutching my arm with both her hands now, "Nothing is the problem."

She casted her glance to the floor, as if refusing to look straight ahead.

I was completely bemused until I noticed the sparkle of the watch that had been hidden beneath her sleeves.

Its brand was visible under the street lights: Patek Phillipe.

My curiosity grew. This girl was wearing formal clothes that seemed to come straight out of movies about wealthy businesswomen, with a Patek watch strapped to her wrist.

This girl was no ordinary person.

"It's my turn to ask you a question..." I said to her, "It's not just heights that you're afraid of, is it?"

"It's..." she took a deep breath, "It's alright. It's just flashbacks, that's all."

I decided to get straight to the point. "You're a filthy rich girl. My guess is that you had been abducted? Possibly in a street just like this...?"

Her grip on my arms tightened.

I waited for an answer in complete silence, and she made a panicked, quick nod.

She obviously wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

And well, I couldn't believe this.

I could get in trouble for sleeping with a moneyed girl.

"Are you out of your mind...? I'm a complete stranger, aren't I...? And yet you decided to follow me to a hotel where I could bed you when you could pay a female acquaintance to do the exact same thing, or you could just quit thinking about women and go sleep with a guy like you and the rest of the females in the world have been doi-"

"I never slept with a guy."

My voice caught in my throat. "You...what...?"

"I had boyfriends but... I never slept with anyone," she mumbled to my shoulder.

I only stood there slack-jawed.

Was she serious? Was she lying?

 _Why do I have a feeling that...I'm going to go to jail for this...?_

"You're...going to trust a complete stranger to-"

"I have to know," she cut me off, "I have to know, Kaga-san, if I'm into girls or not, no matter what. Please..."

This girl...she was the real deal, right?

This wasn't some kind of new scheme, was it?

Ever since I was young, I never really felt that I was special.

Then this gullible well-off woman suddenly asked me to be her first time, purely out of chance and nothing else.

Why did she have such high hopes for me...? Was she attracted to me...? Was I her type...?

No...that couldn't be it.

I was just a random girl she chose to use for her own gain.

This universe was totally playing with my life.

Well...it wasn't like I cared what caused her to want sex with a woman like me.

At least I got to reap the benefit.

We didn't speak anymore and the odd atmosphere hung heavy in the air until we arrived at the love hotel, a white building with no windows and a flashing heart symbol on the sign at the entrance.

Akagi kept staring at the room selection panel, which could be chosen with a push of a button.

"Um..." I cleared my throat, "I'm guessing you've never been to a love hotel before."

She shook her head, examining the empty rooms in each number with childlike fascination.

She was adorable.

I was starting to feel bad for doing this... but I found myself craving for her.

Especially after she showed that cleavage when she bent down to view the pictures of the rooms.

I looked away from her just in time when she piped in, "So which one should we choose...? This one looks pretty."

"Oh, um..." I panicked when her finger hovered close to a room that looked like a colorful BDSM sex dungeon of sorts, "No, no, let's go with a normal room."

"But..."

"Trust me on this, Akagi-san."

This felt like giving a lesson to an inexperienced newbie.

We settled on the plainest looking room and contemplated the rates when Akagi asked again, "What's a...'rest'...?"

"That means you only rent the room for a few hours."

"You can do that in a hotel?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever...which one do you want...?"

"It'll be too late to go home if we use a 'rest'."

"So...overnight? Seriously? You don't have work?"

"I have work but... I can manage."

I gaped at her.

Tomorrow was my first day ever at my new job.

If I stayed overnight with this woman, I would risk getting late on my first day.

"No way," I refused, "If we-"

"I'll pay," she said adamantly, "I'll pay everything...so please, Kaga-san..."

Those pleading puppy eyes were just too much to ignore.

This was madness.

I was going to risk getting fired in my first day of job for a woman I just met tonight.

However, when she leaned onto me and hugged my arm again, all I could think of was _Better get my alarm clock ready..._

"Fine. But I'm leaving before dawn, no matter you want it or not. Let's do this, shall we...?"

Her hopeful smile made me believe that this was all worth it.

And she made me forget that I was doing this for a stranger, in exchange for a free overnight stay that might or might not get me fired from my new job.

However, she was clearly risking everything for this, which made it uncanny.

She never told me her real reason of doing this.

She let out an innocent aura that she got nothing to hide, but she was still pretty mysterious.

I wished I knew what I was getting into, but at that time I just shrugged it off and enjoyed my chance to spend a night with a beautiful girl.

It would turn out to be one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made.

* * *

Guiding a completely inexperienced woman through sex was a one-of-a-kind experience.

When we finally got to the dully lit room, sitting on the opposite ends of the comfy bed, I folded my arms and figured out where to start.

"Have you ever watched porn?" I began, "Lesbian porn?"

"I...have, but is that...really a good indicator for lesbian sex...?"

Oh good, nice answer. So at least she knew that much.

"No, but it's better than nothing."

She fiddled with her hands. "What should I do...?"

"Just..." I surged forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "...sit still."

Before we could go to sex, there was one thing I needed to make sure of.

If she couldn't handle a simple, fully-clothed kiss then we might as well cancel this whole plan.

Akagi froze when I drew closer, so much closer that I could see my reflection on her dilated pupils, and her scent filled the air.

I intended it to be a quick peck to see if she liked it or not. But my increasingly loud heartbeat baffled me, forcing me to slow down out of my own nervousness.

My movements became labored, and so were Akagi's as she motionlessly waited for me.

Her lips looked so glistened and brittle, as if I could break them easily with a touch...and yet I still longed for them.

I halted myself just a hair's breadth away from her face, feeling her hot breath on my skin before I spoke to her, "Have you ever...kissed at least...?"

Her response was to tilt her head out of the blue and close the gap between us with her lips, causing me to have a sudden sharp intake of breath.

The wave of emotions that came crashing in my mind as she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss was unexpected, and entirely unwelcomed.

This was not a significant other that I was kissing.

This was someone I barely knew.

And yet my brain reacted to her touch like an old lover, and her tiny whimpers made intense excitement shoot to my groin as her arms wrapped around my waist.

Her nose brushed against mine when she held the back of my head. She tasted like alcohol and the impulse to push my tongue into her soon grew irresistible.

And not just into her mouth.

 _Everywhere_.

I desired to savor her body, feel her eruptions vibrating in my veins, and most important of all...devour what was waiting for me if I played my cards right.

I supposed I wasn't the only one who was aroused because not long afterwards she moved too much in her attempt to delve deeper into my mouth and our foreheads bumped, breaking our kiss.

There were a few solid seconds when we could only stare at each other, trying to adjust our breathing, when we both looked like we were forced to run a marathon.

"...okay," I said, realizing that we were still entwined to each other, "You...definitely like that."

Didn't even leave any room for ambiguity.

She didn't answer me, and instead it was probably the first time in the entire night that she openly ogled me, her eyes traveling from my head to my torso before settling comfortably on my breasts.

I blushed and muttered in a flustered tone, "Akagi-san..."

"Yes...?"

"Do you like them...?"

She blinked at me with a confused expression. "Them...oh..." she mumbled, her cheeks flushing, "You mean...I..."

"You were staring at them."

"I...I wasn-"

"It's useless to lie to me. That wasn't a lousy kiss...you were really into it. Admit it...and you're on the right track," I tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear before moving in, "Akagi-san...do you want to sleep with me...?"

Our faces were even closer than when we almost kissed just now, but I needed a satisfying answer before I could continue. She couldn't help anxiously pulling me toward her; I knew she wanted to get right back into action.

"Kaga...Kaga-san...I've told you that I need..."

"Is that the whole reason?" I interrupted, lightly stroking her bottom lip with my tongue, "Just to see if you like women?"

Her breath hitched and shut her eyes, as if swallowing back a loud whimper.

"I..."

"Is that it? Is that all you wish for?"

"It's not..."

"If that's all it amounts to... I'm sorry to say that we cannot continue thi-"

"I get it!" she exclaimed shakily, "I get what you want to hear, and yes, you're right, it can't be my only reason, because I...I... cannot let you stop here...you make me want it so much, you have no idea... _I_ have no idea...that I want to be touched by a woman this badly..."

"You don't..." I shivered, trying to hide the fact that her frustrated reaction was turning me on so much, "You don't even know what you want..."

"Show me what I want..." she quavered, slowly slipping her arms under mine to caress my back, "Please...don't stop... I need this. Not to see if I like women... I just...need you. I need you."

I couldn't say it even if I wanted to.

 _I need this too...Akagi-san._

Everything about her was captivating...but I decided to put this limit between me and her, that I was nothing more than a vehicle to help her realize the joys of lesbian sex.

I swore to myself that I should not have an orgasm from this, since casual one night stands should never replace loving romantic sex with a beloved person.

The way she begged for it was more than enough.

My warm hands sneaked into her blazer before she could say anything else.

Gently, I removed it from her, revealing her low-cut, slightly transparent blouse.

"Those are nice clothes you're wearing," I peered at her top and skirt, "Were you dressing up for the...occasion?"

"I'm not! I just got back from work and..."

"If this is what you regularly wear at work, your co-workers would be distracted."

"Stop it...you're making me feel weird..."

"I'll be honest...I'm also doing this for myself," I stated as I started undoing her blouse without turning a hair, "It's not everyday I get to sleep with a girl like you."

"You're just using me..."

"You're using me too, Akagi-san. This is simply for our mutual benefit. Nothing more."

Her brows furrowed and she grabbed my shoulders without warning. She flipped our position, and went further than it by pushing me down and pinning my hands on the bed, her half unbuttoned blouse showing off her naked chest in front of me.

I was genuinely astonished.

"Akagi-san..."

"We're not stopping until I sense _something_ from that expressionless face of yours..." she insisted, unfastening my jacket in a single smooth motion.

"Oh, can you _really_ do that...?" I taunted, feeling the heat in my core building up again as her upper body slid against mine. I was so grateful I wore such a thin tank top that night.

"You're starting to irk me..."

"You're interesting. I have to say-"

"Just shut up and enjoy it."

And with that she ended the talk with a fiery meeting of our lips.

If what we had before sent a pleasant outburst through my whole body, it was nothing compared to this.

Once she threw away the concept of patience and subtlety outside the window, my body reacted violently to her in ways I never imagined.

The warmth of her chest and body pressing down to mine burned me with the intensity of a thousand suns.

The passionate rush spread from my mouth to my chest to every last limb, driving my mind mad with lust.

My lips became more responsive than ever; I could sense every twitch and crease of her mouth, the moans of pleasure that escaped her throat, and the way her tongue roughly hungered for mine that lit me up like an everlasting candle.

My hands were dying to tangle into her long hair, which cascaded like a waterfall around me, but she kept pinning them and wouldn't let go despite my struggles.

"Mmh...mmmh...!"

Although she was the one who initiated the kiss, it was clear that her own desire was overwhelming her.

Damn... I could not describe how aroused it made me to feel her quivering over me, trying her hardest to control herself although she was already visibly grinding her hips against mine.

 _Fuck...I don't want this to end._

I wished to dive in and get lost in her.

We finally separated when she couldn't hold back from groaning out loud.

"Haa...Ka...Kaga..."

The sight of her being so out of breath and bothered after kissing me dissolved everything I knew about boundaries.

I released my hands from her grasp and quickly continued to unbutton her blouse. She obliged when I stripped it off her already sweaty body, followed by her skirt. The only things left to protect her precious parts were her bra and panties.

I didn't even speak another word to her before running my hands on the soft garment between her legs. It caused her to jerk in surprise.

"Aah...! Kaga-san...!"

She buried her head against my shoulder, writhing and squirming while letting out sweet moans in my ear.

"Akagi-san...you're so..."

"Where are you touch-mmmngh...!"

"You told me to show you what you want...I'm just helping..."

"Aaah...aah...don't...rub there..."

"Then..." I tugged at her panties and slipped my hand in, placing the palm of my hand on the pooled arousal beneath the damp, soaked fabric, "...here...?"

Her body erupted in a violent spasm as she clung hard to me and pulled on my hair with a long cry of ecstasy.

She was wet...so wet... My fingers were already a mess and I still couldn't stop making her give me more of those sweet juices.

As I twirled my fingers around her opening and pinched her clit, my teasing reduced her speech to nothing more than incomprehensible sounds.

The obliterating heat of her body that spread to mine as she pressed and convulsed against me melted my mind from the inside.

"Aahh...Ka...Ka...nnnh...aah...!"

"Akagi-san..." I panted, planting a breathy kiss on her forehead, "I'm going in..."

"Nnngh, wait...! If...more than this...I won't be able to..."

"It'll feel even better...I promise..."

"But...this already feels so...nnngh..."

"That pleasure will keep building up until you get an orgasm..."

"An or...?"

"You won't understand until you feel it yourself."

I decided that the conversation was over.

I raised my body and used my free hand to unclip her bra before slipping it off her breasts, causing her bosom to spill on my chest.

I wasted no time in tasting them, and Akagi arched her back, her movements going out of control as I pleasured two of her most sensitive spots.

Then I pushed my fingers, which were already covered by so much of her juices, deep into her center.

The sounds that she made afterward was the sexiest noises I ever heard in my life.

I planned to be gentle for her first time, but I couldn't.

I wandered into her most pleasurable spot and pumped into her over and over, my other hand rubbing hard on her nub, sending her waves after waves of pleasure from both the inside and outside.

She dug her nails in my back and her mouth found their way to my neck in her throes of passion. I couldn't hold back my voice when she channeled all the raging emotions she felt from me against the racing pulse on my skin, biting and ravishing me as her hands roughly slid under my top to squeeze my breasts.

"Kaga-san...Kaga-san...I want to touch..."

I curled my fingers and thrusted them deeper inside her, shutting her up.

But the way she worked my neck and my nipples without ripping my bra off was causing me to lose my mind.

This person...who had never been touched by a woman, who had never had a single sexual encounter in her life, if she was telling the truth... was making me more turned on and wetter than I had ever been. My clit had already become an engorged and sensitive button of nerves.

I panicked. I should not be coming because of this one-time fling.

"Mmh...aah...A...Akagi-san...stop..."

When she didn't listen, I slowed down my movements around her private parts, and she noticed.

"...Kaga...san...more..."

I pulled my hand away and uttered, "Akagi-san..."

"More..." she grabbed my hand and put it back against her groin, desperately pressing my palm against her swollen clit, "More...don't stop...please...please don't stop...!"

When I still refused to move, she quickly undid my jeans and forcefully shoved her hand into my panties.

And that was when every bit of resistance flew out of my mind.

The friction she made as she clumsily explored every nook and crevices around my dripping core was enough to nearly propel me over the top, shutting down my brain as I sped up my fingers and fucked her even more vigorously than before.

Her upper thighs began to shudder when she screamed in pure delight, and I stopped caring about principles, status, relationships...all I knew was that I wanted to give this woman the most sexual satisfaction that she could ever had in her life.

"Aah...! Aah...! Kaga-san...Kaga-san...! Nnngh... _nnngh_...! ! Something... _something_ is...!"

"Nnngh...! Aah...M-me too... Don't stop...let's come together, Akagi-san...!"

"Wha... _mmmnnngh...!_ _Kaga-san! !_ "

The knot in my abdomen tightened and I threw my head back, letting my explosive orgasm take over around the time she seemed to reach her climax, her slick walls sucking and clenching hard against my fingers as she moaned louder than ever. I didn't stop fucking her the whole time she bucked her hips uncontrollably and surrendered to the jolts of pleasure that swept through her whole body, pushing her to bite on my shoulder so hard it left bruises on my skin. Despite the pain she made, my head was so light that I almost blacked out. The heart-pumping tingles refused to leave me after it was over.

However, I guessed it was nothing compared to Akagi, who had probably never felt this sensation before.

She collapsed on top of my body, and I held her tightly in silence until she regained her ability to move and speak.

"I..." she started as I stroked her back, "I did it."

I blinked. "Um, what?"

"I saw it...Kaga-san's 'orgasm' face," she grinned breathlessly, "It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

My face immediately grew hot.

She was the beautiful one, not me.

And that was why I needed to leave now, although all of my muscles were so sore from the sex.

Mind-blowing sex.

Although I would never admit it to her.

"I..." I gently pushed her body to the side, "I have to go."

"Ah..." her face fell as she crawled off me, "Can't you-"

"I don't have time for chit-chats with you. You've got what you want, right? I have to go. I hope this can help you figure out if you're sexually into women or not."

I could not let my hormones control my brain right when they were in their all-time high.

This woman was dangerous for me and I knew it.

The last thing I needed now was a girl who could make me let my guard down.

A possibly straight girl even.

I should not leave contacts.

"Alright..." she said as I hurriedly fastened my jacket and fixed my jeans, "Can I have one last request...?"

I peered behind my shoulder to her and secretly regretted not deciding to stay longer.

She was absolutely gorgeous, with her untidy long hair, alluring eyes, and lovely skin. The curves on her naked body were exquisite, and she exhibited the rarest kind of radiant beauty in my mind, like someone who came straight out of my wet dreams.

I gulped back every praise that I wanted to sing to her and replaced it with an impatient "What is it, Akagi-san?"

"...It's already past 12 am. Um...it's my birthday today," she smiled shyly, "...Can I get a birthday kiss from Kaga-san...?"

My mind nearly exploded with cute.

 _I-I can't...is this girl real...?_

I obliged without saying a word, before it got even harder for me to leave. I leaned down and cupped her cheek, curving my palm around her waist before our lips brushed against each other. I was using everything that was left from my energy to hinder myself from elongating the kiss. It lasted three seconds too long for my liking, but I managed to tear away from her. I couldn't bring myself to look for her reaction, and all I heard was her small "thank you for everything".

I quietly congratulated myself, put on my shoes and took off.

I spent the rest of the night awake, with the scent of strawberry perfume and umeshu tonic never leaving my mind.

* * *

I wasn't hungover in the morning, but I wasn't in my best shape either.

I arrived in my new office building with a dizzy head.

I forced myself to look as normal possible in my best formalwear when one of the HR managers, Kirishima, came to see me and showed me around the building.

While she gave me pointers and told me anecdotes about the company, I tried to keep myself awake by admiring her green-framed glasses and neat bob haircut, but Akagi's features were still too fresh in my mind to think about another person.

When we reached the seventh floor, Kirishima told me that we were about to reach my office when we saw a crowd of people at the end of the corridor.

I hid behind Kirishima, not really wanting to attract the attention of my new co-workers.

But the long-haired woman who was standing at the front of the crowd seemed to notice us.

She approached us and greeted Kirishima with a voice that almost made my heart stop beating.

"Kirishima-san, good morning."

"Ah...Akagi-san, it's rare to see you so late...!" Kirishima replied, "Everyone's been looking for you. They want to give you birthday presents...!"

"Yes, I'm really sorry, I received so many calls from everyone."

"Oh and there's someone I'd like to introduce to you..."

"Really? Who might that be-"

I raised my head and our eyes met in an instant.

There could be no mistake.

It was the same dark eyes that captivated me in that hotel room.

It was the same hair, the same body, the same lips...

I could see her mouth slowly gaping open and her cheeks flushed bright red when she recognized who I was.

Kirishima didn't seem to notice this change.

"Oh, remember that you asked us for a fresh new face to replace your secretary? This is Kaga-san, she maintained an excellent track record in her old company. I can assure you, she is perfect," Kirishima explained,"And Kaga-san, this is your new boss, Akagi-san. She's the CEO of our company."

When both of us didn't give her any response, she proceeded to ask Akagi curiously, "Um...do you...perhaps...know each other...?"

"I...no..!" Akagi said with an obviously flustered voice, "I don't know her at all. Please carry on, Kirishima-san, I have other business to attend to. Good day to you."

She nodded to me and walked away to the lift with a speed that was amazing for someone who was wearing a pair of high heels.

After several seconds of confusion, Kirishima looked at me and muttered, "Well...I think that means she doesn't mind...?"

I only shrugged and asked her to continue.

As I stared at Akagi's back when she hurriedly entered the lift, I secretly smiled to myself.

I shouldn't be giddy that I was able to meet her again, but I couldn't help it at all.

 _I guess this is going to be an interesting job indeed._

* * *

A/N: And that was it!

This is meant to be a collection of oneshots about Akagi and Kaga's adult life as office workers, but since I'm so busy, I'm going to mark this story as complete as I'm not sure if I will make a continuation or not. I like this idea a lot, though, so maybe one day I will post another oneshot here for this cute AU. In the meantime, please tell me what you think of the fic. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Whatever happened that night...it was a mistake..."_

 _"It was a mistake and I want you to forget it and never bring it up again..."_

 _"And I am your boss now, so you have to treat me like one."_

 _Right._

 _If only it was that easy._

* * *

Almost every morning in my office, there was a familiar sight on the first floor when our CEO, today with her dashing red blazer and skirt with a white shirt, walked past the crowd of swooning women in the cubicles.

"Akagi-san...!"

"It's Akagi-san...!"

"Akagi-san, good morning...!"

"Akagi-san, would you like to try my sweets? I made them myself...!"

The stunning beauty would effortlessly sweep them all with an aura of majesty and brilliance through a single radiant smile and elegant greeting, "Good morning everyone, how do you do?"

As I waited for the elevator to reach the first floor, I could almost see the hearts in those girls' eyes when they responded to her in unison.

She was as popular as always.

Well, with that face and personality it wasn't hard to see why things heated up here when she came.

She was like the queen of this place, an absolute ruler everyone adored.

However...

"Good morning, Akagi-san, you're very early today."

"Oh yes, Chikuma-san. There is something I need to discuss with my secretary..."

That was when she realized that I had been watching her the whole time from in front of the elevator.

"Ka...Kaga-san? ?"

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes quickly darted to her feet, refusing to leave.

"Good...good morning," she was suddenly busy with her hair when we walked together into the elevator.

I couldn't stop staring at her.

 _...seriously, what's with this gap?_

 _Can't she just treat me like her other coworkers?_

I felt like some kind of alien.

I even made sure I didn't wear anything strange. Just a navy blue blazer with a matching skirt and simple black turtleneck. Perhaps it was my new perfume?

"Good morning to you," I replied coldly.

She still wouldn't look at me even when we arrived at our floor and she rushed ahead of me.

I stopped for a bit and reminded myself like I usually did every morning.

 _Akagi-san is not cute._

 _Akagi-san is not cute._

 _Akagi-san is your boss and you are not allowed to touch her._

 _She is single and wonderful but you are not allowed to touch her._

We still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"Kaga-san..."

I let out a sigh for the umpteenth time.

I couldn't count how many times she had called my name that day.

But she wouldn't leave my desk even if I ignored her.

"Kaga-san..."

"What is it now, Akagi-san?"

"I'm asking if we could skip the meeting with those people from Germany..."

"For the last time, Akagi-san, we cannot," I arranged my papers without looking at her, "They are important clients for our company. You cannot just send a substitute to..."

"Why not? I sent a substitute before."

"You know full well that the only people who could handle this meeting are you, and Souryuu-san. And that Souryuu-san is unavailable right now."

She pouted at me.

I never saw her showing this side of hers to anyone else in the office.

I couldn't help but feel a little special.

"Kaga-san, you're so strict with me."

"Say what you want. I'm just doing what's best for you."

"Can't you let me go...just this once? Pretty please...?"

My brows knitted to a frown.

She was my boss, and she was begging me.

"Why are you so opposed to this? They're regular clients. It shouldn't be a..."

"It's a personal problem."

My eyes blew wide and she clasped her mouth with one hand. "For...forget I said anything."

"Oh, no..." I intoned, "You have to tell me about this personal reason that you deem as more important than your job."

"I have no obligation to tell you anything."

"Fine. Do it your way."

She _humph_ -ed me and strode out of her office with a huff, showing no signs that she would do as I said.

These past few days, Akagi had been more grumpy and unpredictable than usual.

Several times I had to hold back from pushing her for a reason why, and now she let out what might cause her to act like this.

 _Something personal, huh...?_

That definitely made me curious.

But it was none of my business...for now.

My priority right now was to persuade Souryuu to take over the job.

"I'm really sorry, Kaga-san."

 _Oh, great._

When I went to meet her at her office, she couldn't stop bowing and apologizing to me while frantically sorting out the documents in her drawers.

"Believe me, I want to help you if I could..."

"Great...I don't know why she is so against meeting these people."

"Maybe because she has a history with one of them."

"What...?"

Souryuu looked at me in confusion, as if I was joking.

"She never told you...?"

"The whole time she argued with me, no."

"...I wonder why. She usually admits it pretty easily."

"What happened...?"

Souryuu scratched her head hesitantly. "Well...I heard she was best friends with the owner of the company. She used to study in Japan, you see...she and Akagi-san went to the same university. If I'm not mistaken, they were also dorm mates once."

Okay, this was starting to make sense.

"Did they have a fight?"

"I'm not really sure..." she shrugged, "She just said they grew apart."

"Hm..."

Not the most open person, huh...?

But at least now I knew where to start.

And if I was lucky, maybe I could persuade her to take the job.

The clock struck the hour and Souryuu winced. "Oh my god, it's already this late. I have to go. I'm sorry again, Kaga-san, I cannot help you at all..."

"That is fine, Souryuu-san. Thank you for your information."

 _Now...how should I talk with that confusing boss of mine...?_

* * *

"...Another reason they proposed this plan was so that we could improve the relation between our companies. This new system would allow clients and distributors to contact us out of hours, and hopefully help eliminate some difficulties that they experienced since our previous system failed to deliver, and therefore widen our market to more commercial hubs while avoiding the hotbed of crimes..."

I peered over the paper I was reading and watched Akagi's expression.

As I expected, she was totally out of it.

She was looking at me from her big swivel chair, her arms folded neatly on the table in front of her, but her eyes were empty and her mind was clearly elsewhere.

My tongue made an impatient click.

"Akagi-san..."

"Yes...?"

It looked like she just came back.

"What is it with you...? You have been acting strange. Please take your job seriously," I tapped my foot on the floor.

"I apologize, my head is hurting a little..." she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I guess I've just been thinking too much."

I regarded her for a while.

It was probably inappropriate to mention this now, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"...is this because of your friend?"

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "My friend...?"

"Your _'friend'_ from Germany. Souryuu-san told me about her."

I didn't know why what I said caused a blush to appear on her face...but I didn't like that reaction.

It also looked like she didn't want to talk with me about this topic.

It was pretty late, nearly everyone had gone home, and she had an excuse to run away and escape me.

I wouldn't let her go that easily though.

"We...we can just talk about this some other time, can't we...?" she said with a pleading tone.

"If you don't want to walk around the office tomorrow with me in hot pursuit wherever you go, I think it is better to just settle this now."

I tried not to sound so demanding, but it was hard not to.

I couldn't even tell anymore if I was doing this for the sake of the company or my own personal benefits.

I just wanted to know...why she turned red like that.

As much as I wanted to forget about that night, it was difficult to deny that I felt something for her, something that I had been trying my best to suppress ever since I first met her.

She must not find out about that. Ever.

She scratched her brow. "...I cannot do this, Kaga-san. I cannot meet her...not like this..."

"We cannot cancel the meeting. Can't you just spare a few hours-"

"I told you, I cannot," she sighed, "That person...she is the reason you and I met, okay?"

Of all the things I thought she would give as an explanation, that was the last thing I expected.

"...what? How come...?"

"We were close in uni...and I had always felt this strange...emotion when I'm with her. It grew to the point that I could not let it go, but then she went back to her home country. We still meet sometimes... Either in Germany or Japan...And even during all those times I still refused to admit it...I was confused...I didn't know if I was really gay or not...and I refused to think about it...It didn't matter for me, and I was happy just to be friends with her...but then..."

Her words trailed off and her shoulders shook a little.

When she bowed her head and didn't continue, I felt guilty all of a sudden.

I carefully walked to her side, noticing that she was making such a dejected expression and it really pained me to see that.

When she didn't respond to me approaching her to her seat, I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "...that's enough. You don't need to tell me."

"Eh...?" she looked up at me with teary eyes and it made me wince.

I immediately withdrew my hand. She still looked so beautiful even now and that caught me off guard.

"I...I mean... If it is a really personal reason... I think I don't have the right to know..."

"No..." she slowly shook her head, "No...I forgot...you deserve to know...the reason I went to the lesbian bar that day."

I stood there next to her in surprise as she took a deep breath and continued.

"Several days before that... she called me to tell that she was getting married..." Akagi said with a tiny voice, "...and she confessed a lot of things to me...about how she was in love with me back then...about how she didn't want to ruin our friendship...and I felt...broken. I wanted to convince myself...that this is the way it should be...that I am not in love with my best friend...that I am not attracted to women in any way. So I went to that bar that night...and the rest you already know..."

On that night...I was aware she was just one of the women who tried to take advantage of lesbians there...and her story further confirmed it.

But I wasn't mad at her.

It was probably the decision she took after a lot of thinking.

She was just simply...a normal girl with a broken heart.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you."

"That's none of my concern," I replied, "We already did it. Your apology doesn't mean anything."

I didn't like this.

I didn't like her treating that night like a mistake, like something that should be forgotten.

 _So what if we slept together...?_

Although I agreed with her decision at first, now I was just angry.

I wondered if she was thinking of that friend of hers the whole time I fucked her.

 _Most definitely_.

...so it didn't matter, right?

 _Everything about us doesn't matter_.

I turned her chair to face me and put my hands on the armsides, trapping her.

She blinked a few times, obviously puzzled. Really...she should stop being so naive sometimes.

I couldn't help but say unthinkable things to her, just to watch her reactions.

"Kaga-san...? I..."

"Were you thinking about having sex with your friend, _that night_?"

"I...what...? I wasn't..."

"Really...I'm guessing that it crossed your mind at least once, when I touched you."

"Ka...s-stop it, get off me."

I leaned down to her and she recoiled in panic, but there wasn't much space for her to back off. Our faces were so close now.

"I can help relieve your stress, you know, just for today..."

"I don't...need..."

"Liar."

I could see her swallowing nervously..

It was not easy for her, I know.

There were a few things I learned from her after I became her secretary.

Akagi was perfect, Akagi was talented, Akagi was rich, beautiful, and beloved by everyone.

She hid and denied that she was attracted to women, because she thought it would ruin this image she had built in front of them.

It was probably a life-shattering discovery in that tiny world of hers.

She could only show her true childish nature in front of me, because I had already known her from that night.

With me, she could be herself, she could show her interest in women, she could be everything she couldn't in front of anyone else.

 _And I love it._

 _I love watching her flustered, I love watching her showing her weaknesses, I love watching her growing trust for me._

 _I love watching her, little by little, surrender herself to me_.

I didn't need her to fall in love with me.

I just loved having her under my control.

I knew she was happy she could have someone like me near her.

While for me, I was delighted to play this little game with such a desirable woman.

"You've been under a lot of stress. I can help you forget about your friend, you know...?" I whispered to her.

 _I just need you...to give in to your delicious lust_.

She put her hand on my shoulder, trying to push me away. "Kaga-san, what are you thinking...? We are in my office...someone could..."

"They won't. We're on the seventh floor, it's already late, and..." I smirked and breathed heavily to her ear, "...you have to be quiet."

"I-I don't..."

"If you say 'no' right now, I will stop."

But no matter how flabbergasted she looked and how much she stuttered, she didn't say it. My spirits rose.

"Akagi-san...you might need this."

She opened her mouth to protest and I swiftly silenced her with my mouth.

She struggled a little, but I was stronger and the chair she sat on worked out in my favor.

With my arm on each side of the luxury chair, she barely had room to move, and she was completely under the mercy of my mouth and tongue.

"Mmh..Kaga-" She tried tearing away from me, but I quickly caught her mouth again. "Nngh...!"

She put her hands on my shoulder, attempting to push me back.

But I was unable to stop.

I had already gone past the point of no return.

I started licking her bottom lip, and I could feel her hands shuddering on my shoulder.

Eventually, very slowly, she began to relax and her arms stopped fighting me.

In fact, they began to gently wrapped themselves around my neck.

It took a while for her to return my kiss, pulling my head to her in a move that was so familiar.

She tasted like lip gloss and I couldn't get enough of her.

 _Akagi-san...Akagi-san..._

I put my hand on her chin, tilting her face before pushing my tongue inside her.

She let out a tiny gasp and my mind threatened to go completely out of control.

I wasn't planing to take this further than a kiss.

 _Fuck...Am I enamored with her...?_

 _Should I keep going...?_

 _Should I..._

"Aah...!"

My hand was faster than my head, and I was palming her right breast under her blazer before I knew it.

"Kaga...san...Kaga..."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Keep...keep going."

"...excuse me?"

"Please..." she timidly held my offending hand in place, rubbing it against her breast, "Help me forget."

Her tone gave me shivers.

I finally got full permission to touch her.

I tried my best not to look so eager.

"...you'll be okay with staying here till late...?"

I remembered how she was like when we walked to the hotel on that night.

"...I'll be alright."

"Okay then."

"Kaga-san...? Aah, wait...!"

I scooped her in my arms and laid her down on her wide table.

Before she realized what was happening, I already climbed up on her and straddled her thighs, kissing her again with intense fervor.

I pressed up against her, her breasts were soft and inviting so I got rid of her blazer in an instant.

"Kaga-san! You're being too..."

"Sssh...if you're too loud, someone would hear."

My lips latched on her neck, nibbling and sucking until her words were replaced by moans of pleasure.

Before long, I unbuttoned her shirt and my fingers were tracing the underside of her breasts.

"Kaga-san...! We are not doing it on my tab-aah...!"

I wasn't even patient enough to take her bra off properly.

I just pushed the offending underwear over to reveal those amazing erect nipples, and my mouth immediately went to work.

"Kaga...san...mmmmh..." she whimpered, "Mmh...aah...my nip...ples..."

I laved my tongue around her sensitive areola, while my hand was busy tweaking and pinching the other nipple.

It gave me the reaction I wanted, and her legs couldn't stop moving between my thighs.

They sent a nice sensation to my lower body.

"Kaga...! Mm...mmmmh...aaah...Kagaa..." She clamped her mouth with her hands.

Hot...

"Don't put your hands over your mouth..." I gave her nipple a light bite.

"But-mmmnngh...! !"

"I mean it. I would stop if you keep doing it," I stripped her off her skirt, "Don't use your hands."

"Kaga...no...don't...my skirt..."

I traced her skin from her breast down to her stomach with kisses.

She was wearing really cute white panties, which was so soaked that I could see the outline of her clit.

I ran my hands over it and she twitched, a loud groan escaping her throat.

"Aah...! ?"

"Be quiet, you want me to gag you...?"

"A-aah! Kaga...! Ka...nnngh...!"

Her voice satisfied me as I slipped her clit between my two fingers and started playing with it, without pulling off her panties.

I watched in delight as she was reduced to nothing but low moans and ragged breaths.

"You're very sensitive here...aren't you...?"

"Aah...aaah...mmmh...o-oooh...!"

Her hands found my hair and she started holding on to it shakily, but that wasn't enough for me.

I wanted her to drown in so much pleasure...that she let go of everything.

I lowered her head and put out my tongue...right over the spot on the wet fabric where her swollen clit was.

Then I covered it with my whole mouth, and stroked her clit lovingly with my tongue.

"Mmmh...! !"

Her body squirmed and I felt her nub thicken.

I continued to give more pressure to it as her hips bucked against my insistent tongue.

After a few minutes of it, I heard her struggle to speak.

"Kaga...Kaga...oo-oooh...why...aaah... Why are you doing it over my panties...?"

"If I take off your panties...won't it stain all over your table...?" I replied simply.

It was an excuse, though.

I just wanted to know...how much she wanted me to take them off.

"I ca...I can't...nnngh...! !"

I pushed my tongue to her slit, teasing her with the sensation since I couldn't go any further with the fabric in the way.

"Kaga...Kaga-san...no...please..."

"Please...?"

"Please...please give me an 'orgasm'," she begged, her face glistening with sweat, "I can't...bear it anymore. I want to 'orgasm'. And not with the panties in the way."

"Why should I grant you that...?"

She whined hopelessly, crossing her legs behind my head.

"Kaga-san...makes me feel so good. I don't care about anything else...please. Please give me that climax."

I saw her lying helplessly there with her unbuttoned shirt, drenched body and messy hair, aching for my touch, and I realized it was such a breathtaking sight.

 _Akagi-san...you deserve someone who would love you fully._

I took off her panties and engulfed that sweet moistness into my mouth.

With the panties out of the way I was free to swirl my tongue directly around her clit, sucking it hungrily while she screamed under me, twisting and turning in ecstasy.

I added my fingers in for good measure, and her juices were dripping so much she really ended up staining her desk.

This went on for several minutes until I felt her clawing against my head and squeezing my fingers inside.

"Kaga-san...! Kaga-san...! I...I'm almost...!"

I roughly quickened my pace before she let out a long moan and her legs stopped trembling with a fierce orgasm. Her hips rolled and gyrated like waves against my face as I sucked and lapped up her dripping juices.

 _Sex with her...it's addictive._

And...I was letting myself enjoy it.

 _I enjoy it...so much._

 _I love giving her pleasure._

Why...?

 _This can't go on..._

I climbed down the table and picked up her blazer.

"Haa...ha..."

"Akagi-san...are you okay?"

"Yes..."

"Should I...take you home...?" I asked hesitantly. It was hard to ignore the wetness between my thighs.

"No...not yet...Kaga-san...I want to touch you."

"...you can't."

She propped her body on her arms, staring at me in confusion and hurt.

I was careless to let her touch me last time, but now I should not yield to her.

"Why...?"

"I'm just helping you out. You don't need to touch me."

"But..."

"Please attend the meeting instead of that," I said abruptly. "Please."

 _What am I doing...?_

I was soaked through and through, my clit was itching, and I was _hungry_ for her fingers.

But I just could not...let her touch me.

 _No...I don't..._

 _I don't want to fall for her.._.

"Kaga-san...?" Her face told me that she disagreed, "Where are you go- Kaga-san...!"

I dropped her blazer, picked up my bag and rushed out of the room.

 _She is probably going to fire me tomorrow._

 _I'm sure of it_.

When she got her common sense back she would realize she could not keep having a secret rendezvous with her own secretary.

I should probably look for another job.

The train was empty when I got in, but I chose to stand up anyway.

Because I knew I would not be able to handle the train's vibrations if I sat down.

I gritted my teeth and begged for my clit to calm down.

Akagi's moans and scent were still too fresh in my mind.

After a few seconds, I realized that I was dripping to my foot.

I cursed silently to myself.

I was not going to let my emotions take control.

 _I am just...hopeless with women..._

 _With Akagi..._

I sat down in front of my laptop in my apartment for the rest of the night, watching various porn with gorgeous actresses who had long jet black hair until morning came.

* * *

A/N: This was something I wrote when I had a case of migraines that hindered me from doing anything useful...except writing M-rated Akaga. And what a good usage of my time, that is. This showed that my brain still wants to be productive even when I am sick, although thanks to writing this, the pain in my head lessened, and then it got replaced by eye symptoms lol.

The next chapter, if it ever comes out, will probably be about Kaga's past and why she refused to fall in love with Akagi.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What better timing to finish this than literally three days before the exam that will decide my whole future? Enjoy!

Kudos to Little Donkey for the beta~

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When I woke up the next day, I realized that I had dozed off on my armchair.

My neck was aching painfully and I couldn't move my head for awhile after I opened my eyes.

At first I was still a little drowsy and even attempted to go back to sleep until I noticed the bright light coming through the window of my apartment room.

 _Geez... The sun sure rose pretty quick today..._ was what I thought of when I turned to my digital clock on the table and read the green "10:30" on its screen.

10:30...

Wait...

Te-

 _Ten thirty? ?_

I knocked off my chair in my hurry and hit my toe so hard against the table I doubled over in pain and rolled on the tatami.

 _Oh, come on!_

I was still only wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of (stained) short pants, and the screen of my laptop on the table was still displaying lesbian porn sites.

I hadn't even worked long enough at my company to be excused for something as outrageous as this...!

The CEO's secretary herself...coming to work late...how could I be so stupid...how could I be so...

Then it came back to me.

The reason I slept so late last night.

Akagi...half-naked on her table.

Akagi...moaning endlessly under my touch.

Akagi...calling for me to stop.

I slumped on the floor and stared emptily at the flashing dots on my clock.

She should've fired me by now, right...?

I didn't really have any reason to go.

I sighed and leaned my forehead against my knees.

That was when I realized I had a bit of a headache as well.

 _Probably just a cold..._ I told myself, standing up to look for a thermometer, _Well... All the more reason not to go._

But none of those reasons compared to the biggest one in my head that I refused to think about.

I just didn't want to see Akagi.

I threw myself into the futon without changing my clothes, and my mind began to wander.

Wander far, far into the past...the past that I had chosen to be sunk in the passage of time.

* * *

 _She reminded me of the changing of seasons_.

 _We met in the spring of our first year of high school_ _, and she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen._

 _She had long, straight hair. She was cute, ambitious, charismatic. She always gave a hundred and ten percent to everything she did._ _She was a strange, pushy girl who didn't identify me as a cold, unapproachable person like everyone else did._

 _Those were my first impressions of her._

 _And they never changed._

 _"Student council president? Are you sure you want to run for it?"_

 _"Of course, Kaga! This is the first step of making my dream come true!"_

 _"Really? Would you tell me more about this dream?"_

 _"I am going to become a student council president, then I will study politics, and one day I will become the prime minister of Japan, the human face of Japan!"_

 _"Don't you think that is a little too ambiti-"_

 _"What do you think, Kaga? I can do it, right?"_

 _Everytime I looked into her sparkling eyes, I didn't have the heart to argue with her._

 _And it always ended with me saying things_ _like "...that's the idea. I know you can do this_ _."_

 _Then she would grin at me and gave me a big hug, and I secretly prayed that everything she wished for would come true._

 _Just so I could see her smile._

 _Forever and ever._

* * *

 _It was the summer of_ _our second year of high school,_ _and I_ _had my first big realization._

 _"Hey...I saw you hurdling over the fence just now."_

 _"What? How embarrassing! I thought nobody saw me! Kaga, are you stalking me?"_

 _"Not really...I just happened to_ _see_ _you from the second floor."_

 _"Oh no...I-I guess you saw my panties...?"_

 _"Eh...? No...um..."_

 _"Thank goodness..."_

 _"Uh...does it matter if I saw...?"_

 _"Of course it does...! Because it's Kaga...Kaga that I..."_

 _Then those words came out of her mouth_ _._

 _And my life was changed forever._

 _My life._

 _But not hers._

* * *

 _It was the autumn of our first year in college, and we started living together_ _. After she lived separately from her parents, she began to open up to me, and we started to talk about more mature things._ _Things about her confusion with sexuality, although I could not identify with her._

 _Because I had been in love with her._

 _For me, it had always been the answer._

 _"So...you are_ _a lesbian_ _...?"_

 _"I told you, Kaga...I don't really know..."_

 _"You are in love with me..."_

 _"But if you are asking about what my sexuality is...I don't understand myself."_

 _"...well, I don't think it matters that much."_

 _"Thank you..." she leaned her head on my shoulder, "This is why I love you, Kaga."_

 _"...you are my first love."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"I just...think that nobody else can make me feel like this. And nobody else can touch me like you do."_

 _"Kaga, you're such a hopeless romantic!"_

 _"Don't laugh...I am being honest here. I don't want anyone else to touch me._ _It's just you. Only you. You're the only one I love."_

 _I spoke to her from the bottom of my heart. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life._

 _And it still held true to this day._

* * *

 _It was the winter of our final year in college._

 _We were twenty-two, when she finally admitted everything to me_ _and it all came crashing down with a single sentence._

 _"...perhaps...I am not sexually attracted to women after all."_

 _I was stunned to the point of silence._

 _After...everything..._

 _After everything that I..._

 _"Kaga, I don't want to hurt you any longer, so..."_

 _"...So that's it? That is why you never allow me to touch you?"_

 _"Kaga..."_

 _"You were the one who taught me...to give myself only to the person who matters the most!"_

 _"I..."_

 _"I gave everything to you!"_

 _"Kaga, please..."_

 _"You said you_ _were_ _in love with me...!"_

 _"I used to think I was...!_ _But...this thing we are having...we cannot work it out!"_

 _"Don't give me that face. I am just a piece of experiment in your life."_

 _"Kaga, you are not..."_

 _"I don't want to see you ever again._ _You can enjoy your next plaything. I am a fool for believing in you in the first place..!"_

 _"Kaga...! Please listen to me...!"_

 _But I didn't._

 _I was childish, in pain and heartbroken._

 _I moved out and_ _never looked back_ _, wallowing in my own sadness._

 _I slept around, relieving myself from the loneliness and grief_ _, refusing to identify myself._

 _I was a great worker, everyone told me I had the right idea._

 _But it was cold._

 _Colder than anything I had ever touched or felt._

 _She reminded me of the changing of seasons._

 _She came in spring, and left in winter._

 _She took my warmth and never came back._

 _And only Kaga was left,_ _a broken shell who threw away her idealized view of the world and vowed to never again look at love in the eye._

 _Even when she was standing right there in front of her._

* * *

A few hours later, I was woken up by the sound of the doorbell.

It, curiously, didn't stop after just one ring.

The person outside...kept pressing...over and over...argh, this was making my headache worse.

"Cut it out...!" I shouted at the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Grumbling, I crawled out of my futon and headed to the door, without bothering to cover myself with anything more proper for a guest. I basically threw myself to the futon just now without changing my clothes, and now I was sweating like crazy.

I didn't even bother to tie my hair, it was probably just one persistent salesman anyway.

Whom I did not see when I opened the door.

Hell, it was not even a man at all.

It was someone who was not supposed to be there.

Someone who was _never_ supposed to be there.

"Good afternoon, Kaga-san."

"A.." I couldn't pick up my jaw from the floor for a few seconds, "...Akagi-san...?"

She looked so proud to be there.

"Akagi-san? ? What...?"

"May I come in? It took me awhile to find..."

"Why are you here? ?"

"Huh? To see you, of course."

"I...I mean..."

I was so, so confused and bewildered.

I looked like a slobbering mess and here she was, right in front of me, in a neat white shirt and black skirt that seemed so out of place in this small apartment complex.

I wasn't even wearing underwear...!

"How...how did you get here, Akagi-san?"

"I am glad you asked. It wasn't easy parking my car at this place, you know."

"...how big is your car? ?"

"Eh? I think it is pretty standard."

"No, seriously, you...you should get the hell back to your offi-"

"Now, I wonder if it is polite to let a guest standing here without a warm welcome, Kaga-san?"

She tapped her foot on the floor and I could only clench my doorknob with utter shock of what was happening.

After a few seconds of silence, I hesitantly let her in and secretly felt embarrassed because of how untidy my apartment was. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, and I didn't even have time to fold my futon. Thankfully my desk was not as cluttered as usual, although...

"Oh? You were browsing on your laptop, Kaga-san...?"

As soon as I realized it, I hurriedly sped past her and slammed my laptop shut in front of her.

The screen was still displaying an array of naked women and I wondered if she saw that.

 _Wait, why am I hiding my porn from her?_

 _Why am I doing this? ?_

We've slept together, whatever porn I was watching didn't matter!

I didn't know why I did such an idiotic thing.

"Um..." she shuffled her feet as I stumbled and held back a cough, "Were you perhaps in the middle of..."

"I wasn't doing anything...!"

"I...I haven't said anything, Kaga-san..."

Again.

My mind was losing control again.

Why was I always like this when I was with her...?

Akagi scanned her surroundings and started picking up clothes from the floor. "Anyway...Kaga-san, I think you have to do something about your room. You look like you are putting yourself under house arrest or..."

"You can't...you can't be here," was all I managed to say to her, and she sighed in frustration.

She turned to me with her arms akimbo. "I have done my job," she told me, "Satisfied...?"

"Your job...?"

She shot me a vicious glare. "The job you gave me...! The meeting's already over. Actually, I don't even remember what it was about, it went by in quite a flash. They even said I looked out of it, all because I couldn't stop thinking about you and why you are absent today! !" she finished breathlessly.

I could see the red hue on her cheeks as she turned away and busied herself with my piles of clothes.

Thinking about me...she was thinking about me...?

She wasn't thinking of firing me...?

"Akagi-san..." I began, "Why did you come here...?"

"Why, you ask...to see you, of course," she muttered, looking around the room for more scattered clothes, "You...you're not quitting, aren't you...?"

She was fidgeting, and I was honestly at loss for words.

Did she come here because she was worried that I would quit...?

"I thought you would fire me, Akagi-san..."

"Eh? Why did you think that?" she exclaimed, folding my clothes into neat piles, "You manage your work well, you make no mistakes, you have clearly identifiable qualities, and you are every bit as valuable as Kirishima-san advertised you as. I thought you were more idealistic than this."

I snorted at her tone. This was the "office mode Akagi". She was famous for her bold, no-nonsense approach to things that earned her the admiration of the ladies in the office.

And perhaps mine too...although she reminded me of someone that I'd rather leave in the past.

"What's so funny...?"

"Nothing," I replied. Somehow I felt like a really heavy burden had just been lifted off my chest. I sat down beside her, and my headache suddenly chose this horrible timing to come back.

I let out a loud cough when Akagi spoke again, "You know, I almost didn't recognize you when I saw you just now. Your hair isn't tied, you're messier than ever, you look paler than a wall."

"I can't help it, can I...? I'm sick."

It seemed that she only just realized this now.

"Sick...?"

"I still am. That is the reason I didn't come to office today, Akagi-san. I apologize for forgetting to notify anyone about it. But I..." I saw her eyes widening at my words, "...I have no intentions to quit."

"That's..." she held her breath, "...that's good news. I...I thought you're avoiding me because of...last night..."

My mind was instantly awash with hot, sensual memories.

Followed by pain and regret.

"...Akagi-san...I..."

"You look feverish...is this because of last night...?" She pressed her forehead against mine and I felt the room spinning.

"Don't...get close...you'll get sick too..." A few words escaped my lips, but it was too late, when our eyes met I knew something already started between us. She drew back, but not too far as her eyes continued to lock themselves with mine, observing and exploring me like no-one ever before. She reached up and brushed my cheeks with her fingertips, and her breath was far too pleasurable on my skin. The lamps were off and I could see her eyes reflecting the dim, calming light of the setting sun. I was startled, but I could not pull away, despite how loud my brain was screaming for this to stop.

 _You don't belong with her, Kaga._

 _You're just a good-for-nothing who is too afraid to get your heart broken again._

 _She deserves better._

"...Akagi-san...don't...I..." I could feel her hands slowly working around my back. Her intense stare was setting me on fire, and my body already packed enough heat by itself. Damn it, I should have put on my underwear before letting her in. With only thin fabric inbetween, my sweaty skin became more sensitive to her touch.

"Kaga-san...I...I'm sorry..." She gradually slipped her hand under my tank top, "I...I still want to...continue from last night... I want to return what you did..."

My lack of energy was messing with me. I could not fight this urge. Akagi was too alluring, too beautiful...and I was but a prisoner to her charms and idiosyncrasies. I knew my body wanted her, but I dismissed it as just that, temporary lust that only my body desired, like the ones I had for various women I slept with in the past. But I let none of them touched me.

I must not let her touch me.

Letting her touch me means...giving myself to her.

 _I'm not going to repeat the same mistake._

I cannot...I must not...

"Akagi-sa...mmmh!"

I gave a twitch when her thumb found my nipple and started rubbing it gently.

I was about to try to push her away when she edged forward and our mouths suddenly came together.

It had been so long since someone else touched me like that, and my reactions were showing.

It was so good.

 _So damn good._

Her tongue delved into the depths of my mouth, and I found myself enjoying it. As our mouths became more moist with each rub, so did the folds between my legs. Her fingers felt heavenly around my nipple, and although I knew she was trying to imitate what I did to her in the past, the way she pinched and pulled my nipple was driving me crazy.

But no matter how weak I got because of my illness, I was still as stubborn as a mule. I didn't want her to go further than this.

"Mmm...mmmh...aah...Akagi-san..."

"Kaga-san...I learnt a few things from you..." she breathed as she parted my legs and positioned herself between my thighs, "...One of them is that mouths can make the best voice silencers."

Before I realized it, she was kissing me deeply again, more insistently this time. Her fingers slithered down and into my shorts. Because of where she was kneeling, I was unable to close my thighs even if I wanted to. I was utterly opening myself to her in this position, and she took advantage of that.

Her questing digit settled on the tingling nub of my clitoris and made my hips buck.

 _Oh, fuck..._

She curiously rubbed and pressed on it, causing my eyes to roll upwards as she received all my moans with her mouth. She refused to let go of my mouth, and the sensation of my gasps being muted by the lingering kiss and her fingers rubbing my clit at the same time was completely out of this world.

"Mmmh...! M-mm... _nnnh_...!"

She sought further down and I felt her finger pressing against my very wet, very willing lower lips.

"Mm-mmmh..."

I already lost all power to struggle. I could not resist, I was a slave to her touch and all I wanted was for her to fuck me thoroughly.

She slipped her finger inside, gently plumbing my depths as I broke the kiss and groaned out loud in pleasure.

It had been too long since my vagina last experienced somebody else's finger inside. She pulled back slightly before thrusting again, and I felt her searching for my most sensitive spot. The sensation was too much for my longing vagina, and when she finally found it I was practically clinging to her shirt and moaning non-stop.

"Aah...a-aah...aah...nnnh...Akagi-saaan..."

She inserted another finger and rubbed firmly against the soft sponginess of my G-spot. She built a rhythm and I began rocking my hips in counterpoint. Time seemed to float away, there was just her between my thighs, the rolling of my hips and the feeling of her inside of me. Her wet fingers were buried to the hilt inside of me as the pad of her thumb pressed against the top of my pussy, seeking to stimulate my swollen clitoris. There was little self-control left inside me, and the urge to climax took possession of my mind.

I was surrendering myself to my affections for Akagi, and it felt so right, unlike everything that had happened in my life since my one and only breakup.

"A-Akagi-san...! I-I'm... _aaaah_!"

She kissed me hard as my hips thrusted down to convulsively grind and buck against her fist. Her plunging fingers brought me to a gasping, shuddering orgasm that wracked my body with wonderful climactic spasms. I rode the electric, trembling waves of ecstasy that ricocheted throughout my body until the last thrill had passed.

Once it was over I was propping myself with both of my hands and struggling to sit upright.

I was not used to be pleasured like this...not since several years ago when I swore to never be touched by another woman.

But now...

"Kaga-san...?"

When I looked at her, she was biting her lip and instead of satisfaction, her face was filled with anxiety.

"Did I...do it right...?"

I couldn't believe this...

 _You have the power to control my body at your will when no-one else did._

 _And yet...you are so...so... supposed to be as far away as possible from someone like me, who should never disturb your perfect, idyllic future._

 _Someone who should never be next to you, let alone sleep with you._

Why did we meet in that bar...?

Why couldn't we become normal co-workers like everyone else...?

Why couldn't she stop caring about me...?

And why couldn't I treat her like the other women that I used for my own gain...?

"Kaga-san..."

"Please go home, Akagi-san."

"But..." she mumbled, her shoulders drooping.

"Listen to me and go home, Akagi-san," I panted and picked up a box of tissues from the table, "I...um..."

She eyed me curiously.

Great, I was _definitely_ blushing.

"I... I don't want you to...catch my cold," I said lamely as I started cleaning her soaked fingers with some tissues.

After all that kissing we did.

 _What a genius thing to say, Kaga-san._

She seemed to realize this too, because she immediately started giggling.

I hung my head and said "...Don't laugh at me."

"I can't help it."

"Akagi-san!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're the worst."

"Ahahahaha."

"Stop it already."

She let me clean her fingers before heading to the kitchen to make some porridge out of the measly ingredients left in my fridge. After everything that happened, I knew I could not send her away so I let her stay and do whatever she wanted. We had her porridge for dinner and idly chatted for more casual things, things that we never had a chance to talk about at work.

I didn't quite realize it at that time...

...but just for a moment, it really felt like spring.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: We finally have a chapter from Akagi's POV! Enjoy!

The cover image of this story is created by the awesome Mac Artur on pixiv (or Geryonnyx on tumblr) and used with permission. Do check out their pixiv if you want to see a bigger version of the art!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

To achieve this top position, I believed I possessed a certain set of communication skills.

Pleasant, charming, professional; those are the three principles that I always hold true.

It became increasingly clear that I was made to become a leader.

I worked tirelessly, appealed to so many people, poured so much of my time and life to my projects...

There was not a single person who could resist me, or have any sort of real influence over me.

I quickly fit in with the most powerful people in this business, gathering admiration from both my peers and superiors.

I did almost everything perfectly, following every social cue to the tiniest detail. I knew just the right time to stay long enough as to not leave any events and meetings in indecent haste, but not too long that I started to be seen as an insistent pest.

It came naturally for me, and I was satisfied with that.

Obviously I also received accusations that I was unrightfully ingratiating myself with the members of certain social circles, but people gave more love to me than I did for them.

It was what was supposed to happen.

I was supposed to eternally be put on a pedestal.

Until she came along...and my whole world came tumbling down.

Choosing her that night was the biggest mistake I had made in my life.

After that night, she was always there, looming at the back of my head, making me question so many things that I used to know about my own self.

But every time it happened, I stopped myself.

My pride refused to believe that a woman like her could control me in this way.

It was like I was going through a long period of terrible uncertainty and indecision.

And I hated both of those things.

I was known for my confidence, my resolution in business...and here I was, being reduced to a small child when dealing with my own secretary.

She would be a stain in my reputation someday. I wish I could just send her to a department where we could...work independently of each other all the time, and yet I didn't have it in me to send her away.

Like Kirishima said, she was far from an inept worker, everything she did was perfect, and it trumped all of my jumbled mess of a feeling I had to boot her out of office.

And believe me, it was an extremely jumbled mess.

Kaga had this indefinable warmth that made me comfortable around her, but at the same time...I didn't want to be comfortable around her.

My instincts warned me that she was slowly, surely, luring me into a trap she had set.

I trusted my instincts, but with Kaga, my mind simply became numb. I easily admitted things that I had never told anyone before to her. And that was a weakness, a huge crack in the perfection that I had worked all my life to maintain.

As long as she kept working here indefinitely, her presence would continue to haunt me even in my business meetings.

She even made me do the unthinkable: locating her house and making love to her in her room.

Making love?

Could what we did even be called making love...?

I never dreamed of marrying anyone when I was younger.

I never dreamed of having a secretary that could drive me mad with pleasure, either.

This whole bodily desire was so confusing, that I couldn't help but wanting to seek refuge for awhile.

That was why I gladly accepted an overseas business trip to a tropical island, in spite of the massive influx of tourists there at this time of the year.

"Sounds nice," Kaga remarked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Just admit that you don't like how you have more work when I'm gone," I snapped.

"It's true that this kind of infrequent trip increases my workload, but it does sound nice, you know. I think you need to take a break once in a while. I heard it's a beautiful place, and some exotic rare species of animals inhabit that area."

My face flushed. Every time she suggested me to rest, it had a double meaning that she was willing to have sex with me to help me relax. That was why I began to avoid her whenever possible.

"...Is there something on my face? You've been staring for a while now."

I sighed in defeat and left. I hoped that this trip could finally provide some closure for my perturbed mind.

The flight and car ride to the four star hotel went smoothly. I just needed to plaster my usual business-quality smile on my face and greet a lot of boring, important people. This routine stuff was much simpler than dealing with emotions.

I had always enjoyed it, but it lacked...something.

Something that only existed inside Kaga's frankness, taunts and whispers.

Something that made me put down my guard, breaking down the outer shell that I had always shown to the world.

 _But now is not the time to be preoccupied with her._

 _Now is the time to cleanse my mind of her...!_

This was a magnificent place that attracted tourists from around the world, with its dazzling indented coastline, pink-hued sand and perfectly clear water.

I shall enjoy myself for the entirety of this trip, far from seeing Kaga's face across my office every single day.

I even promised myself I wouldn't miss her!

That wasn't an easy feat, you know.

If this went well, I wouldn't hear from Kaga for another few days, and that was the way I liked it.

After several intense meetings and in-depth discussion, without changing out of my suit, I finally threw myself onto the comfy bed in my room.

A single-person first-class room in a five-star hotel, a great view from the window, and a quiet atmosphere.

A fitting trip for a CEO like I am.

The room was quiet, lit by the calming orange bed lamps, while the hotel gardens outside showed no single soul in sight. I guessed I had drunk a bit too much just now, but...

"Aah...this is paradise," I whispered to myself.

Paradise that Kaga could not touch and disturb.

Paradise that could provide peace for the mind.

However...despite how much I tried to convince myself, there was still this undescribable feeling that was left inside of me.

Like something unfinished...something unfulfilled.

It was the strangest thi-

" _Ring...!_ "

The loud noise that came from my handbag nearly caused me to jump.

Still feeling a bit tipsy from the alcohol, I threw a glance at the clock at the wall. It was almost 12 am.

Just when I thought it was a prank call, I saw Kaga's name on the screen.

My thumb stopped over the "Accept" button.

It sounded like an urgent phone call if she was calling me this late, didn't it...?

" _Ring...!"_

 _Oh well, I'll just answer and think about it later._

I sat on the bed and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"It took you awhile to answer," came the soft-spoken reply, "I assume it's because you were wasting your time thinking if you should talk to me or not."

Sometimes I hated how she seemed to be able to read me so well...but I refused to admit that to her.

"I have no idea what you are saying, Kaga-san," I spat.

"From the way you treated me before you left, anyone could figure out that you are taking this chance of an inessential, oh-so-inexpensive trip to escape from me," she went on, "Guess what, you can just be honest and tell me, you know."

I tried to keep my cool. "Like hell I would."

"I'm serious. We can separate for a while, I can just go out and...do other things."

"Like hooking up with other women," the words slipped my mouth.

There was a moment of silence from Kaga's side.

"Ouch, the jealousy in your voice is hurting my ear. Are you drunk? I don't recall us being close enough for you to accuse me of...infidelity."

Her cheerful tone actually made me angrier.

"Listen, I don't care if you go out and sleep with all the women in the world because that is what you do...!"

I realized that I might speak too much.

When I heard Kaga's voice again, she didn't sound too happy.

"...If I say since I started working for you I never hook up with any other women, would you believe me...?"

It sounded too good to be true.

But I couldn't help but feel glad and relieved somehow.

"Well, why don't you?"

"Because Akagi-san and I have an indestructible bond."

"Quit teasing me."

"What do you expect? You are sexually needy. Dealing with you is a lot of work for me."

 _Enough_.

"Why do you call me on this...ungodly hour?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking, "What kind of urgent business do you want to talk about...?"

There was no response for a few long seconds. I grew impatient with her.

"Kaga-sa-"

"A tall blond woman of indeterminant age came to the office today," she said abruptly, "I'm guessing you haven't told her that you're away on a business trip."

That silenced me in an instant.

"...what does she want?"

"She left an invitation for you," I heard a vague sound of a card being unfolded, "You are invited to her marriage that will be held at the end of this year."

The end of this year...

"Akagi-san...?"

This marriage didn't concern me and it never would anyway.

"...thank you for telling me that, Kaga-san," I replied in a formal tone, "I will end the call if there is nothing else that you need to say."

"Are you going to come?"

Why did this woman always stick her nose in places where she didn't belong?

"It is none of your business."

"Oh, it very well is," she intoned, "I have to know your schedule for sure, because this marriage will be held in Berlin."

"Isn't that obvious? I would come."

There was several quiet seconds that I assumed was her confusion as she tried to process that.

When she spoke again, it was full of cold, mocking disbelief.

"Really. May I ask why?"

I gritted my teeth. "That doesn't concern you, does it?"

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Why are you inquiring that? In case you're wondering, there is little inducement for you to know everything there is about your boss."

"I don't need inducement."

I could feel my ears slowly burning hot with that confident tone.

"...I just feel that...Akagi-san...if you don't want to go, then you don't have to go," she said in a much softer tone, "...I mean...we can stay at home, eat industrial quantities of food, and watch TV or something..."

"...I'm sorry, 'we'?" I repeated with a snort, "Since when do we hang out together?"

Her voice grew disgruntled. "I was thinking that you want company, you know? Since I am probably the only one knows about...the truth between you and her, although you probably prefer to be away from me."

It was true.

I myself didn't expect that I could ever admit it to anybody.

But I was overly comfortable admitting my secrets to Kaga, before I even knew that she would become such a proficient secretary of mine.

I felt like I was dancing on her palm, and it was horrible. Even now I was so happy being able to talk with her, even though she was the reason I ran away in the first place.

 _What does Kaga-san...really think about me?_

It was easier for me to understand anyone else...but Kaga? It was just the same as _that woman._

However, I couldn't help but notice something strange in her voice this time.

As if...she actually didn't want me to go.

I was probably just imagining it, right...? It was just the alcohol, right?

"...so instead of crying alone in the night, maybe you can go out with me or..."

"If you're trying to flirt with me, it's ineffective," I giggled, "Try harder than that."

I only meant to tease her, but when she spoke again, her tone was much more serious than before.

"What do you want me to say, Akagi-san...?"

I didn't expect that kind of response.

"Um...uh..."

"I want to know."

For some reason, the coolness in her voice made me flustered all of a sudden.

My instinct, one of the worst habits I could never get rid of to this day, was to back off and run away.

"...this...this is an absolutely inefficient use of my time and energy! I have to wake up early tomorrow, we shall end this call right no-"

"Do you want me to pleasure you...?"

Her voice had suddenly lowered to the point that it resembled a hiss...and it sent a strange sensation directly to my core.

"Kaga..."

My head was getting dizzy.

"Akagi-san...I don't want to be a bother to you..." she whispered, "I want to be useful to you...always..."

I swallowed.

Useful to me...what I feared the most in our relationship was the possibility of my feelings growing and desiring for...something more.

 _I know you are not serious about me, I know you are just playing. And_ you _know what you are inflicting on me day after day._

 _I can infer that from the cues I pick up from you._

And yet...

 _I am afraid._

 _I am afraid of becoming inferior to you in spite of our positions._

 _I am afraid of becoming infatuated with you._

 _I am afraid I can no longer push you away._

"Kaga-san...the things that you are making me feel, you are aware of them, aren't you?"

I supposed my body had finally given in to the alcohol. It started to lose control of my mouth.

"Akagi-san..."

"It's like I can't even separate from you. Even here, now, when you're so faraway, I want you to be here on my bed, Kaga-san!"

Inhibition.

Where did it go when you needed it...?

"I'm scared, Kaga-san," I told her, "Why are you always in my head? What do you really think about me? Why...does everything..."

"Ssh, calm down..." Her whisper lightly tickled my ear, "...does it matter, Akagi-san...?"

"I just...want you out of my head!"

"There is an easy way, you know? Do you want me to tell you...?"

I despised that cheeky tone, but she was being so tempting.

Unbelievably tempting and I had been missing her voice all day.

I bit the bait.

"What is it...?"

"It might be what we call: 'sexual frustration', Akagi-san. Not that you know anything about that," she explained, "Because you have spent so much... _special_ time with me, either during or after work hours, your body begins to grow _addicted_ to me..."

"I...that's nonsense...!"

"I'm just informing you. You already know what to do to get rid of that insistent feeling."

"...no."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm...not..."

"Touch yourself, Akagi-san."

I held my breath.

It was too late now.

She had planted that idea.

That dirty, dirty idea.

And now this raging inferno inside of me was impossible to put out, burning my chest and making it hard to breathe.

"You want me on your bed, you want my touch, but I cannot be there. And yet I still want to satisfy you."

"How can you..."

"Just listen very closely to me..." she said softly, "You _tremendously_ enjoy having sex with me, don't you, Akagi-san...?"

Alcohol was supposed to make you forgetful, but I remembered everything, down to the feeling of the fingertips sliding against my skin.

The last thing I wanted in this trip is thoughts about Kaga infesting my mind.

 _But..._

"Kissing you and hugging you... touching your sensitive spots..."

 _Kaga-san is..._

"...until you moan out in pleasure..."

 _...making my body feel warm..._

"I want to hear it, Akagi-san..."

. _.and my mind, in its infinite wisdom..._

"You moaning out my name."

 _...decides to give in..._

"Kaga-san...I..." I gasped, realizing how damp it already was between my thighs, "I'm getting..."

"Oh, no...not yet..." she said, "Are you lying on bed...?"

"No..."

"Then do it."

As if hypnotized, I followed her order with the phone still pressed against my ear.

 _Since when did she exert such a strong influence on me...? Could it just be a passing infatuation?_

 _Would it always be like this...?_

 _Her forever trapping me in a sense of inferiority._

"Now...take off your clothes."

"Wha..."

"Imagine me there doing that to you."

The thought made me shiver. With shaking hands, I unbuttoned my shirt with one hand as she waited quietly. She reminded me of a tiger waiting to pounce on her victim.

"Are you still wearing a bra, Akagi-san...?"

"I...I am..."

"My...I wish I could be there, enjoying the sight..."

She understood full well that her eyes had the power to make me feel like she was stripping me bare.

"You always look so turned on when I stare at you like that..."

"Stop it..."

"Get rid of the bra. And your panties too."

Little did she know that my lower regions were already aching for her touch just from being ordered around like that.

I unclipped my bra and stood up. I reached behind me and unzipped my skirt, letting it drop to the floor. When I took off my panties I noticed there was a long clear string connecting my crotch and the wetness in the center of the fabric.

I gulped, secretly grateful that she could not see me.

I lied down on the bed, completely naked, imagining Kaga on top of me, ready to take me in.

Although she was just a voice from the phone, it was enough to solidify her presence in my mind.

"Suck on your fingers, Akagi-san..." she muttered, "Think of them as mine and suck them."

I put my fingers in my mouth. Covering them in my saliva, the image of Kaga offering them to me made me twitch and whimper.

"...now close your eyes...and touch the parts of your body that I have licked...just like how I did it..."

"Kaga-san..."

Just like how she did it...

My fingers ghosted on my left breast and my mind wandered.

She would...twirl her tongue around my nipple...

...give it a few flicks and then when it became erect...

She would...

"Nnnh...!"

I couldn't stop the moans when I rubbed and pinched it with my wet fingers.

"I guess your nipple's already hard..."

"Haa...Kaga-san..."

She was making licking noises with her tongue, causing me to shudder.

Her voice...was making me...

"Now move your hand down..." she went on, "...slowly... as if I were licking you with my tongue..."

I had no power to refuse.

My fingers slid down my body, leaving a trail of wetness that burned my senses alight.

My body was getting unusually hot, and the sweat that covered my skin came from how aroused her sweet voice was making me.

My clit...was begging for her touch...

I couldn't...hold back anymore.

I put my phone on loudspeaker and kept pleasuring my nipple while my other hand went lower...and my mind fantasized that it was Kaga's tongue that...

"Aah...! Nnnh...! Kaga-san...!"

The gasps and moans that burbled out of my throat was unmistakable. They were gradually getting louder as my fingertips brushed across my already sensitive clit. If someone was to walk outside of my door right now, they would definitely hear me.

Were the walls here even soundproof?

"Are you already touching your clit...? Such a dirty girl. I haven't told you to do it, you know."

Her chuckle only made me more excited.

Lying naked on the bed, I stroked my nipple and clit at the same time, imagining Kaga's head between my legs...

"You like it when I press my tongue against your clit, don't you, Akagi-san? You know how I would do it right now if I were there. I wouldn't take my time, I wouldn't make you wait. I would take your pussy into my mouth, slide my tongue along your slit and circle your clit...lapping up your juices with every sweep. You want that...don't you?"

I squirmed and gave out a faint groan, rubbing myself even faster. "Yes..."

"But that's not all you want, is it? You want to feel me slide my fingers into you. I like to feel your pussy stretching around my fingers as you take them all in..."

My nipples and clit were getting so hard, and stimulating them was no longer enough. I slipped two fingers inside of me, curling them against my most sensitive spot while remembering the electrifying sensations that Kaga had made me feel inside.

There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the line, then she whispered among my ragged gasps, "You're touching yourself for me, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

It was hard to think properly, I was completely enslaved by the pleasure from Kaga's soft voice.

 _More...I need more..._

"Good. I want you to do that some more. I want you to rub your clit but don't let yourself come. I want you to slip your fingers inside and tease around in there, but don't you dare come. Do you understand?"

Getting to the edge without coming was sweet and delicious torture. I played with my stiff clit while pumping my fingers in and out of my vagina, picking up the pace and intensity until I was throbbing all over and begging for release, so much that I was unconsciously humping the air. I moaned out her name helplessly as I heard her heavy breathing, and I knew she was touching herself too, ready to take her own pleasure while I got mine.

This was all too much.

After a few moments of feeling myself leaking, I had to stop myself...I was so near the edge that one finger stroke would cause me to come wildly.

"Kaga-san...I'm close...I'm _so_ close..."

"Wait..."

"I can't...please... _please_ let me come...I can't..."

"Okay..." she panted, "Come for me then, Akagi-san. Come right now."

I didn't have to be told twice. I strummed and pressed on my clit while shoving my fingers deep inside, then the intense orgasm washed over me. I squeaked and lifted my hips to ride the sensation, while Kaga cried out loud guttural noises in my ear.

 _She could even make me...come in this way._

I didn't expect myself to sink this low.

Dripping all over the bed...because of another woman's voice.

 _Why...?_

 _Even now I still want her to touch me..._

"...See you in two days, Akagi-san," she muttered after a while, then hung up the phone.

I threw my head back and let out a long sigh.

I couldn't deny this possibility anymore...could I...?

That Akagi, the perfect, unbeatable CEO, no longer existed.

Only Akagi...a lusty woman in love.


End file.
